First Date
by watchmebreak
Summary: Sadie & Adam are probably my favorite Degrassi crackship.. I really hope you enjoy this story as much I enjoyed writing it.


"Kiss me, Sadie," he said. She looked deep in his eyes, as his face moved closer to hers. All she could hear was the sound of their hearts beating together at a slow but steady pace. Their noses touched when suddenly a loud noise was heard in the background. It was the sound of her alarm clock buzzing, waking her up so she can go to school. She got out of bed and quickly put on her uniform, grabbed her backpack and head to school. She lived within walking distance of Degrassi so no transportation was needed.

As she approached her locker, she saw Adam standing next to it and it seemed as if he was waiting for her. It was more than obvious that Sadie had a crush on Adam, but she was too shy to act on it. Why is he waiting for me? She thought about this as long as possible before someone finally spoke, "Hey, Sadie."

"Hey Adam!" she said in excitement.

Sadie messed with the lock on her locker and tried to avoid any eye contact. Adam licked his lips and looked down at his feet, "I know we may not know each other that well.." He looked up and met her gaze. "But I really like you and if you give me a chance, I'd love to get to know you."

Sadie smiled big and suddenly she got that feeling in her heart again, just like in her dream. "Are you asking me out, Adam Torres?" Sadie asked, still smiling.

"Only if you say yes," Adam replied with a smirk. Sadie moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers and carefully kissed his cheek. You could see the color change in Adam's face from white to pink blush. The two of them could not stop looking at one another without smiling. "I'll see you at The Dot tomorrow at 7, right?" Adam said, moving closer to Sadie to give her a kiss of his own.

Sadie knew what he was going to do so she played along and moved her face close to his, touching his nose with hers, making her dream reality. Adam closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss but opened his eyes to see Sadie giggling, "Save me a kiss for tomorrow, Adam." She walked away, leaving him with thoughts of the kiss that never happened.

The clock read 6:54PM which meant that she had six minutes until it was time for her date with Adam. Her stomach was turning, those butterflies were coming back. As she was putting her make up on, she heard her mother call her from downstairs, "Sadie, change of plans, you can't go out tonight, I need you to watch your brother!"

Sadie became annoyed and walked quickly out of her room and called back to her mom, "But I have plans with Adam, mom!

Her mom walked halfway up the stairs to see Sadie all dressed up, "I'm sorry, hunny, I've got a meeting. But why don't you invite Adam over? Cody's already in bed, just check on him every hour."

Sadie was surprised with her mom's offer but accepted it gladly, "Okay, thanks mom!" She ran back in her room and texted Adam, telling him the new plan and he was soon on his way over.

She was in the middle of putting earings in when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped in joy and was very happy to see Adam standing in the doorway. Adam was holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing a nice polo with jeans accompanied with a smile, "Hey, Sades."

Adam held out his hands and Sadie carefully took the flowers from his hands, "This was very sweet of you. Thanks." Sadie walked into the kitchen and searched for a vase to put the flowers in while Adam followed.

"So you wanna tell me why the location of our date has changed?" Adam asked, curiousity taking over.

Sadie placed the vase on the counter and walked over to Adam, pursing her lips, "My mom had a meeting and made me stay home to watch my brother."

Adam nodded and grabbed Sadie's hand, their fingers fit so perfectly together. They walked over to the couch and sat down, still holding hands. For a while, they just stared at each other, both too nervous to speak. Suddenly, Sadie's phone rang, "You don't mind if I take this, do you?"

"Not at all," Adam replied. Sadie walked into the other room and began yelling at the person on the other line. Adam turned around and became concerned. "...If you were really my friend, you'd be happy for me," were the last words he heard before Sadie had returned with a sad expression on her face. "What's going on?" Adam asked cautiously.

"I guess I should be honest with you." Sadie moved her body so she was facing Adam. "I had plans with a few of my friends tonight but I canceled them because I'd rather be with you." Adam opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, Sadie started talking again, "I know we could've went out another time but I couldn't wait. I just really love being with you."

She took his hand again and held it tight. "You know we could've just joined them, right? I would love to meet your friends." Adam told her, smiling.

"But I wanted to be alone with you." Sadie said shyly.

Instead of taking that as a compliment, Adam took it differently and snapped, "Are you ashamed of me? Do you.. do you not want to be seen in public with a transgender freak?" Adam blurted out, letting go of her hand.

Sadie's eyes widened and she grabbed Adam's face, holding his head in her hands, looking him in the eyes, "Adam, I like you for you. I don't care if you're trans. You will always be the greatest person I have ever met."

They both stared into each other's eyes, before Sadie moved her face closer to his and they pressed their lips together, feeling an embrace of compassion. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Sadie ran her fingers through his hair and pushed him down onto the couch. About 20 minutes passed and their lips were still attached. Sadie finally pulled away and came back to reality, " I should go check on Cody." Adam looked confused. "My little brother," she whispered.

Sadie untangled herself from him and went upstairs to Cody's room. She opened the door and saw that he was fast asleep, like her mom said. Before going back downstairs, she stopped by her bedroom to fix her hair and such but was surprised when she turned her light on. "Oh, hey Sades, I found your room. It wasn't easy in the dark, though. And I had to be real sneaky so I wouldn't get caught," Adam said, laying on her bed, smiling.

"What a challenge." Sadie replied, jokingly rolling her eyes.

Adam asked, "How'd I do?"

"Let's find out," Sadie said, jumping on her bed, tackling him. The room was filled with laughter and Adam stole a kiss or two when she wasn't looking. Eventually, they grew tired and fell asleep; Sadie's head rested on Adam's chest.

A voice suddenly called from downstairs, "Sadie? Hello?" Adam's eyes opened quickly and he looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight. Damn.

"Sadie. Wake up, love." He shook her softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked in an angelic voice, her eyes still closed.

"I think your mom's home." And with that said, they fumbled around to try and sneak Adam out of the house but the light turned on and they were too late. Sadie's mom had a face of anger and moved her eyes back and fourth from her daughter to Adam.

Both Sadie and Adam stood by her bed, trying not to look guilty of anything. Sadie soon held Adam's hand and spoke, "Mom, this is Adam, my boyfriend."


End file.
